


Werewolf Zen and MC

by AerynW



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Marking, Oral Sex, Release the Beast, Vaginal Sex, brief blood mention from biting, mc is a tease and wants to show zen she has a beast of her own, metaphorically and literally, werewolf!Zen, what is it with me and slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynW/pseuds/AerynW
Summary: I'm so sorry for the title, I'm terrible at them. Anyways, this is an older fic I wrote for werewolfzenshowloween 2017 hosted by casualpastelgay on Tumblr. Zen can't control himself when there's a full moon out and you're purposefully tempting him after taking a shower, so have fun seeing his "beast" up close





	Werewolf Zen and MC

A howl broke the crisp, midnight fall air, startling you. It sounded like an animal was in pain. Maybe it was the puppy from the missing dog posters around town? Despite it being the middle of the night, you couldn’t just stand by if an animal was in trouble. Taking a flashlight with you, you left through your back door and started walking towards the forest bordering on your backyard. Hearing another howl split the air, you started jogging towards the sound.

A flash of white caught your eyes through the trees, and you took off at a sprint after it. Breaking out into a small clearing, you had to do a double take at the form in front of you. You squinted, as if it would aid in making sense of what was in front of you.

“Zen?” Confusion clouded your voice. It looked like him but there was something off about his appearance. 

He whipped his head around to look at you, and you could see what was bothering you now. Silvery white, fluffy wolf ears were perched on either side of his head, his half open mouth giving a glimpse of the fangs hidden within. You trembled, and not entirely from the cold. There was an almost animalistic tint to his eyes as he turned his face away, hunching over.

“Get out of here,” he said, voice distorted into a half growl.

“Zen, what the fuck?” You took a step closer to him, eyes squinting as you tried to get a better view. You saw the swish of a fluffy tail peeking over the low riding waistband of his pants out of the corner of your eye. Without thinking, you reached out to touch it, your fingers brushing against his soft fur. He flinched in surprise, pulling his tail from your hand.

“You have to be quiet about this, the others can’t know. I’m not dangerous to people in this form, but I’d still like to keep this private. Who knows what would happen if it got out,” he shushed, pressing one clawed finger to your lips. The animalistic glint was back in his eye. You shivered.

Opening your mouth, you hesitated before suggesting, “maybe we should go to my house then. That way no one else will see you.”

Zen tilted his head, considering your proposal before nodding in agreement. Smiling, you took his hand to tug him along back towards your house. He allowed himself to be dragged behind you, his tail swishing lightly. As soon as he stepped into your house he stiffened, assaulted by your scent. He felt a shiver run through his body at the sudden desire that rose within. Not a desire to kill, but for flesh in a different way. Closing his eyes, he struggled to control the beast within, trying desperately to block out the oh so tempting smell of you. You seemed unaware of his conflict, busying yourself around the house and mentioning something about taking only a moment to shower. Zen could hardly hear you over the uproar of his inner wolf trying to break free. It growled about sating his craving for flesh with you. He’d never struggled like this against his beast before.

Preoccupied, Zen didn’t notice the sound of the shower until he heard it stop, ears perking up at the sound of the bathroom door closing. His nostrils flared as he caught the smell of the steam filled with your fresh scent. You walked out only clad in a towel, and Zen snapped to attention. You walked over to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge, seemingly paying no mind to his discomfort. But you knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted to see him unleash his beast. 

For all his talk in the chatroom about all men being wolves, in this case literally, he’d always maintained a polite distance whenever you’d met. No matter how much you’d brushed against his arm, or bumped into him, he always gave you the same tame smile, cautioning you about being more careful. It was infuriating. And now you had the opportunity to see what all his talk of beasts was about.

You purposefully took your time drinking, watching Zen watch you swallow. His whole body was taut like a bowstring, and you could see his muscles straining to keep from pouncing on you. He couldn’t let you know what the sight of that towel clinging to your every curve did to him. You smirked, hiding it behind your drink. Things were going exactly to plan.

Water dripped down the column of your throat and onto the floor. You could almost feel Zen’s gaze following it. Deciding to step it up a notch, you allowed your towel to loosen, letting it slip slightly down your breasts. Zen leapt across the gap between the two of you, grabbing the towel before it could slip all the way, not knowing you weren’t going to let that happen in the first place. Looking down at where his hand was practically grabbing your breast, he snatched it back as if burned by your skin. 

Stammering an apology, he quickly retreated to the other side of the room, face blushing and ears turned back slightly in shame. Not letting him escape, you followed him, until he was backed against the wall. He knew he could get past you if he wished, but your scent and fresh, smooth skin were so tempting. He could barely take it anymore. It was all he could do to keep himself from taking it further right then and there.

You could see the conflict in his eyes and reveled in the fact that you were the one doing this to him. You’d waited for ages to be able to affect him this way. Pushing him a little farther, you pressed your body right up against his, letting him feel every inch of you. You saw him swallow as he leaned his head back slightly from you.

“Is there something wrong Zen?” You asked teasingly, feeling his bulge growing against your thigh.

Zen half groaned, sweat beading on his forehead at the strain. “I have to leave. I don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve been tempting me all night, princess. I can’t hold myself back any longer.” 

“Maybe I want to be ravaged tonight. I want your beast, Zen,” you said, hand reaching up to caress his cheek. He shuddered, eyes closing as he leaned into your touch, his tail swishing behind him.

“Take me,” you demanded.

His eyes flashed with predatory desire and he switched your positions on the wall with a flash, now the one pinning you. “Are you sure about this, princess?”

You looked up at him, lust dripping from your gaze. “Of course Zen, I’ve been wanting this for a long time.”

He growled, thrusting his leg between yours and attacking your neck with his tongue. You let go of the towel, allowing it to drop to the floor, baring the rest of your body to him. He peppered your shoulders and collarbone with small kisses and pink marks. Sucking hard on a spot you reacted particularly strongly to, he let go to observe his handiwork, the mark a stark red against your skin.

It wasn’t enough for him though. Following the path of the water droplets, he nibbled and licked down to the top of your breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth. You gasped at the sensation of his fangs scraping lightly at your skin, and tangled your hands in his hair to encourage him to continue. He gripped your hips tightly, leaving marks where his claws shallowly pierced your skin. He could feel your wetness soaking through the leg of his pants, and enjoyed grinding his thigh up against you, leaving you whining in need.

Releasing your nipple with a pop, he bent down to lick a water droplet from your stomach all the way up to your neck, before stepping closer and capturing your thigh between his. He kissed you deeply, his tongue tangling with yours and you felt his fangs scratch at your bottom lip. You shivered. Losing some more of his grip on himself, Zen rutted against your thigh, trying to satisfy the beast. He knew it was helpless though, he’d only be satisfied when he was buried in your tight, throbbing heat and claiming you as his.

You reached between your bodies to rub against his ever-growing bulge, and he hissed into the kiss. He nipped your bottom lip in retribution, and you took that as a sign to rub harder. At this point you were soaked completely, and he could smell it. The taste of your skin, the scent of your arousal, and the feeling of your body against his was driving him insane. He was barely holding onto his sanity as his wolf fought to take control and ravage you. When you latched onto his shoulder with your lips, all bets were off. The feeling of your sucking on his skin sent a wave of heat rushing through him.

“Bedroom,” he growled, voice husky and gaze burning into yours. He swept you up in his arms before you could protest, striding to the bedroom and lowering you onto the bed. Starting to strip, he cursed as his claws fumbled with the buttons. Fuck it, he’d just tear them off. The last strips of his clothes were still fluttering to the ground before he was on you, his head buried between your thighs. He sucked his breath in at his first taste of you; you were too delicious. He could get lost in your sweetness. Sucking gently on your clit, he elicited a gasp from you before plunging his tongue inside. Minding his claws, he rubbed the pad of his thumb on your clit, while he licked you in nice, long strokes. His other hand raked along your thigh, leaving angry red lines across the smooth skin. You whimpered in both pain and pleasure.

His skilled tongue left you breathless and aching to be filled. Tangling his hair in your fist you urged him closer to your center, hips rutting against his face as you felt your insides coiling tighter. He could sense you getting closer and rubbed harder on your clit, thrusting his tongue even deeper inside you. Removing his hand, he latched onto your clit with his mouth, sucking hard and finally sending you into your first orgasm. Legs trembling in the aftermath, you moaned loudly, driving Zen wild as he lapped up your juices. He lifted his head from you, your essence dripping from his chin.

“I’m sorry, I can’t keep control anymore. I wanted to make this special for you but,” he apologized before the last tremors subsided, “my beast is howling to take you, princess.”

Finally regaining coherency, you smiled. “It’s ok, Zen. This is what I wanted. I can take your beast. I want you to carve yourself onto every inch of me.”

He outright growled before lunging to capture your lips. Kissing you deeply for a moment, he released them to add more bite marks and hickeys along your neck, shoulders, and chest. Looking up at you from your breasts with unchecked desire, he lost control at the look on your face. Fuck, he couldn’t take this anymore. Suddenly flipping you over and pulled you onto your hands and knees, he took one last lick at your entrance before grabbing your hips and positioning himself where you were ready and dripping.

“Are you ready, princess?” he asked. You nodded, and he allowed himself to sink into you, hissing slightly at the feel of your heat.

You bit your lip when he entered, filled more than you’d imagined from just looking at his bulge. You shuddered on all fours, and he paused to let yourself grow accustomed to his size, despite how excruciating it was to be patient. Slowly starting to thrust, he paid close attention to your moans, adjusting his angle based on your responses. It was so hard to keep control of himself, to keep himself from simply taking you like he desired. He quieted the wolf inside with the knowledge that you were going to be his after this regardless, and that you’d be willing to go as rough as his wolf wanted. But in this moment, he was going to try to keep some semblance of control before fucking you into oblivion.

“Zen,” whimpering in need, you shifted so your shoulders were pressed into the bed, and your ass was raised higher, “please, fuck me harder.”

He almost howled, his inner wolf ecstatic at being allowed to ravage you. Able to reach a deeper angle now, he thrust harder and faster, pressing your face into the bed. Leaning over, he bit your neck, claws pressing into your hips as he pounded into you. Blood welled up slightly from where his teeth latched onto you, and he licked it up, his wolf thoroughly enjoying the taste of you and your blood. He kissed the wound in apology before biting again, lighter this time, sucking a mark into your skin. This was what he’d desired above all else. No prey could hope to compare to you, and these marks proclaimed you as his and his alone. His claws scratched at your hips, causing red marks, and leaving you mewling. Grinding your ass up against his hips, you desperately tried to keep from losing yourself at the feeling of him stretching you out and filling you.

You felt yourself approach the edge while he ravaged your body, and had long since lost your ability to keep your moans contained. He throbbed inside of you, growing larger, and he could sense his knot swelling. Feeling your walls tightening around him, he almost lost it when and there. When he hit a particularly sensitive angle, you were finally sent spiraling to your high with a loud moan. Zen was lucky enough to maintain enough presence of mind to warn you before he was sent over the edge as well.

“I’m going to knot you, I have to knot you. I’m sorry, I just- this might hurt a bit, but fuck, I have to,” he growled, hips pressing into yours, his knot swelling inside of you, locking you two together. You whimpered, walls clenching around him as you felt yourself orgasm again at the sensation of his hot cum filling you. You’d thought he was big, and had filled you as much as possible, but now it was as if you were being split in half. He howled while the two of you shuddered together, his cock keeping his cum inside. You rode out your respective highs before collapsing on your sides, spooning together. Zen intertwined his legs with yours while his knot tied you together.

Holding you close and basking in the afterglow while waiting for his knot to shrink, your ass still snug against his hips, Zen sighed and kissed your ear. Snuggling back into his chest you mumbled, “I’d never thought I’d be able to be like this with you Zen. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

He chuckled. “What a surprise, princess, I’ve been waiting for the same thing. Do you know how much your little brushes against me would drive me insane? I’ve been wanting to pounce on you for a long time. I just held back because I didn’t know what you’d think of me being a werewolf, on top of not wanting to hurt my career as an actor.” He kissed the back of your neck, tongue lightly tracing some of his marks. His beast was finally content with seeing the evidence of his claim he’d left on you.

“Don’t worry Zen, I love you regardless of what you are, and… I know we can work out the… actor… part…” your voice faded as you fell asleep cuddled in his arms. Zen kissed the top of your forehead before allowing himself to relax and fall asleep as well.

The next morning you woke up entangled in Zen’s arms, dried sweat clinging to both your skin. Gazing at him lovingly, the morning sun streaming across his gorgeous face, you noticed his ears were missing, and where his ass stuck out of the blankets, you saw his tail was gone as well. Gently extricating yourself from him, you stood and stretched, throwing a t-shirt and some sweatpants on before going outside to pick up your mail. Seeing your neighbor at their own mailbox, you waved, and they waved back before starting to speak.

“Hey there, how’ve you been? Uh, did you get a new dog recently, cause I could hear them howling all night, so uh, do you think you could teach them to quiet down, possibly?” They asked. Feeling your face blush red as a tomato, you nodded quickly before almost sprinting to the door, where Zen was waiting for you with open arms, leaving your neighbor staring after you quizzically. Shrugging, they grabbed their own mail and returned to their own house, not realizing your “dog” was the one standing in your doorway.


End file.
